


Christmas with family

by Hannah_Writes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Writes/pseuds/Hannah_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil, along with their two children spend Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  It was finally Christmas Eve in the Howell-Lester household and they were putting finishing touches on the tree, last minute handmade ornaments that Lacey insisted they make, Phil held her up as she wanted to put all of hers at the top. Nathan, on the other hand, was sitting in my lap cutting out a snowflake that he wanted to put up himself, 

  "The tree looks amazing, great job Lacey!" I said as Phil set her on the ground, the fireplace was lit casting shadows into the lounge and soft joyous music filled the room, the stockings were hung along with the milk and cookies for Santa, 

  "Now, brother, has to put his up, right?" She asked pointing at Nathan, 

  "Yup, You ready buddy?" I asked, he held it up so I could tie a string around it, than he ran over and placed it in the middle. The tree was so full of paper snowflakes, hand drawn Santa's, and small snowmen that you could barely see the tree itself, 

  "The tree looks wonderful now, great job both of you. Now, how about we get some hot chocolate out here and watch a movie?" I asked and watched as both of their faces lit up with joy, 

  "Alright, alright, be right back. Why don't you pick a movie with your Dad?" I said and walked into the kitchen, sometime later I felt arms wrap around my waist, 

  "Need some help?" Phil asked, laying his head on my shoulder, 

  "I'm fine, thanks, thought you were helping pick a movie anyways?" I asked and leaned over giving him a quick kiss, 

  "They looked like they could handle it..." Phil said and we both suddenly heard a small laugh behind us, 

  "Daddy and Papa are hugging!" Lacey said, her hand over her mouth, 

  "Oh you want one?" Phil asked, crouching low and running after her, she laughed and ran back into the lounge, I smirked a little and grabbed the four mugs, joining them soon after, Phil was on the ground tickling Lacey with the biggest grin on his face,

  "Come on, drinks are ready..." I said, laughing a bit, all three soon joined me on the couch, Phil cuddling up next to me, 

  "So, what movie did you two pick out?" Phil asked, they both looked up at us and smiled, 

  "The Grinch!" They said at the same time, both were so excited with their choice, it made my heart swell with joy, 

  "Great choice!" I said and clicked play on  _Netflix._ I smiled silently to myself, this was so perfect, I had two beautiful children and a wonderful husband, our house was furnished from top to bottom with beautiful decorations and of course the wonderful tree that we all put together, tomorrow was Christmas day, what could be better?

  An hour later or so, the drinks were finished and the credits were rolling, I looked down at Lacey and Nathan who were asleep, both heads laying on my lap, 

  "Phil..." I said quietly, he looked down and smiled, 

  "I got Nathan, you take Lacey..." He said and gently picked Nathan up, whose head instantly fell against his shoulder, he quietly made his way out and up to his room, 

  "Come on Lacey, time for bed..." I said picking her up, her head fell against my chest as I made my way up to her room, Phil stepped out of Nathan's room at just that moment,

  "We'll put her to bed, than we have a lot of work to do...." Phil said with a small wink as I laid Lacey down in her bed, I gently kissed her on the forehead and, taking Phil's hand, made my way out of her room, closing the door behind us, 

  "Alright, now time for present wrapping!" Phil said, practically jumping with excitement, as we made our way back into the lounge, "They'll be so excited in the morning!" 

  "Let's get to work!" I said and went over to the closest were we hid the presents, soon we had everything sprawled out on the floor, wrapping paper everywhere. Phil started wrapping Nathan's presents and I wrapped Lacey's, I really couldn't wait to see how excited they would get, it almost brought tears to my eyes but I brushed it off a small laugh, 

  "And done!" Phil's voice rang out as he finished the last present, "I just want to wrap more, that was so much fun!" He smiled, I put the last piece of tape on my very last present, 

  "You're right, this was fun, love." I stood up, presents in my hand as I made my way over to the tree, "Now, we need sleep, you know how kids are when it comes to Christmas, they'll want to wake us up at the first light!" I laughed and placed them all under the tree, "Come on." I said and grabbed Phil's hand, 

  "I'm so excited for this..." Phil whispered as we walked passed the kids room, "Christmas really is my favorite holiday." He said and closed the door behind us

  _Tomorrow was Christmas....._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

   The sun rose on this very cold Christmas day, lights were just starting to be turned on and families were making their way into their living rooms with little ones eager to see what Santa had brought for them.  Just like any other child on this day, Nathan and Lacey were up bright and early running into their parents room, who were both still asleep, and jumping on their bed,

  "Daddy! Papa! Get up!" Lacey yelled with joy, "It's Christmas!" She jumped off their bed, Nathan right behind her and they both ran out the door, "Presents! Presents!" She screamed, running down the hall, 

  "Phil..." Dan groaned, "I think two little ones want us up."  He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes, "Phil, come on..." Dan said leaning over and kissing him on the forehead, who responded with a small smile, 

  "I'm up, I'm up..." Phil said with a yawn and sat up, "Come on before they destroy the lounge with wrapping paper..." He laughed and made his way out of bed, Dan right behind him, they both walked into the lounge, Phil was right, wrapping paper was already everywhere. 

  "Some people get way to excited on Christmas..." Dan said standing behind Phil as they watched both of their children get so happy with what they were getting, "Alright, I'll make breakfast, you clean this up when they're done." Dan said and kissed him quickly on the cheek before making his way into the kitchen, 

  "Daddy!" Nathan yelled, "Look what I got!" He held up a brand new video game, "Santa knew just what to get me!" He literally squealed with delight, it made Phil laugh, he grabbed Lacey and picked her up, 

  "So what did Santa bring you?" He asked as Lacey held up a new doll, "Oh wow! Such a great gift!" Phil said and watched as Lacey ran over to get more, he quickly stood up and walked into the kitchen where Dan was humming _We wish you a Merry Christmas_ and dancing around a little, whisking what was in the bowl, 

  "So, is this the new technique?" Phil asked leaning against the door frame, "I do have to admit, I might just use this next time I bake." He said with a small laugh, 

  "Oh shush, I'm in the Christmas spirit!" Dan said and poured the batter onto the stove, "Now, go back and check on the kids, I'll never get these done if you keep distracting me." He said and went back to perfecting his art, as he liked to call it, 

  "Alright, alright, but hurry it up, some of us are hungry in here!" He yelled and walked back into the lounge where both Lacey and Nathan were already playing with what they got, Nathan in front of the TV and Lacey sitting in the middle of the floor brushing her new doll's hair, Phil walked over to her and sat down, 

  "Can I help? Give her a new hairstyle?" Phil asked, his hands out, Lacey smiled, 

  "Yes!" She said and crawled into his lap as he began braiding her doll's hair, "So are we seeing Auntie Louise, Uncle PJ, and Uncle Chris later?" Lacey asked, looking up into Phil's eyes, 

  "Yup! They'll all be here later for supper!" He said and tied the end of her hair, "So we have all afternoon to ourselves! And done!" Phil said, holding her doll up, 

  "Oh thank you Daddy, I love it!" Lacey exclaimed running over Dan who walked out with a full plate of pancakes, "Papa, look, look!" She jumped up and down holding her doll in the air, 

  "That looks wonderful, love, but we have to eat now. How about we talk all about this after?" Dan asked kneeling down to her level, "That way I have more time to really see what you got!" She smiled, 

  "Alright!" She yelled and sat down, "Just wait till you see what I got!" She squealed with delight, her face lit up, 

  "No, no, I got way cooler stuff!" Nathan chimed in, pointing his fork at Lacey, trying to get more attention, Dan and Phil both laughed and smiled, their children were happy and that was all that mattered to them, Dan gently grabbed Phil's hand and squeezed, 

  "I'm so happy right now..." Phil said, while their children went off talking to each other about what they got, "This is the best feeling in the world." Dan took Phil's hand and kissed it, 

  "It is and I couldn't be happier about where we both are right now..." Dan said and went back to his food, Nathan and Lacey were so distracted that they never noticed. 

  _So perfect..._


End file.
